That Irish Lass
by MonsterHighAdams
Summary: Scarah just moved to New Salem with her father and Step-mother, how will life for the new ghoul be when romance is involved. Rated T for over 9's.


Ah my birthday...I often recall other times when my birthday was always cheerful, if my stepmother wasn't home of course. After my mother had passed, my real mother my father married a local shopkeeper, probably to get the cheapest deals when shopping but whatever, at first she was nice, she would bake chocolate chip spookies and buy me pretty dresses, but then she moved in. Once she had infiltrated our home it seemed like this nice woman had turned into a demon, and not the good kind. I just wished my father could have seen her for what she was. But never the less she didn't really mean that much to me. As soon as we moved from Ireland to New Salem she was different. Even though Ireland had our old tales it wasn't a 'Monster City' So my father wanted to move us to a more friendly place. So I agreed but without being too excited or anything like that.

So here we are on my sixteenth birthday in New Salem. I had just fallen into that phase of liking guys. Now I usually kept my life private but sometimes I get very excited about somethings, like boys. Now of course if I talked to one of the adults in my life then it wouldn't be private, now would it? So I was talking to my GFF's Catty, Operetta and Toralei over Facespook about this guy I liked. I was a teenager, they were now guys to me.. We were having a good talk but then I was called down for tea, so I went down stairs not caring about leaving the screen open to see.

"Scarah honey!" My stepmother said in her high-pitched Scottish accent. "C'mon now, your tea is getting cold!"

I then slipped on my favorite pair of bunny slippers. Yes bunny slippers, again I was a bunny loving teen. Anyway I strolled on down stairs obeying my stepmother without closing the chat box. But I had forgotten to tell them I was leaving for a bit.

"Look I'm here just like you requested, Carry..." Carry was my stepmother's name. "What are we having anyway?"

Carry brought over two plates with some sort of weird greenish grey stuff. I had no idea. She set one on my father's place mat, then one on her own. I watched her swirl back around to face the kitchen door. The way her ankles twisted was weird, it was like she couldn't move her feet, were they bolted to the floor? Finally moving her feet, which stopped my cringing she made a beeline for the kitchen in a slow manner. It was at that moment that I realized no one had answered my question.

"Hello?" I grumbled as did my stomach.

She then came in and placed it on my place mat. It was most likely pizza or something drowned in gravy, but no it was something more frightening than junk food, it was a big slab of haggis followed with some sort of green-y-brown vegetables. The reason I knew it was haggis is she tried to make one other time when we visited her family in Scotland, again another thing my dad dragged me to. I had no intention of eatin' some poor dead animals stomach but I knew what would happen if I started like last time, but this time was different. And she knew just as well as I did that I hated it. I could feel my dinner finding its way back up my throat as my dad took the first bite out of his. But to tell you the truth he didn't like haggis as well. I watched him go green and I just laughed.

"See I told ya' no one likes it," I said quite smugly if I do say so myself. "Dad it's ma' birthday, instead of this slop how about we order pizza, if you haven't noticed we're in America not Ireland or Scotland it's time we start being like a normal American family, don't'cha think,"

Carry sat there like a lemon with her normal blank expression. I just gave a wide smile and watched my dad sigh. Carry stood up and had a bit of a sigh. Was she mad? Was she going to get upset? Nope.

"Okay fine, Let me just go get my phone from up stairs," Carry said pleasantly, but there was always some smart comment. "I mean it's such a waste of my cooking but it's her birthday,"

So she waddled up stairs to go and get her phone, like always she left her brick on charge. As she grabbed it she must have gone into my bedroom because my computer went off with a chorus of beeps. And there it was. Our entire conversation was in front of her eyes. My father asked me to go up and see why she was taking so long, and that's when I remembered the open chat window. I ran up and...she wasntu't there...strange. I looked at the conversation and saw that Catty had found out that the boy I liked was going through a tough break up, _purrrr-fect opportunity_ as Catty put it.

As I explained to the ghouls about why I wasn't replying we all said good night and signed off, or at least I did. They all probably had twenty other people open on other chat windows waiting for a response from little old me before replying to the rest. I was special like that.

I made my way back down stairs only to hear my new step mother speaking to my father about me having made new friends so early. My father was shocked and to be honest I couldn't understand why he was so shocked. I was very likable. But she didn't say anything about the boy, that was strange. I thought she would do anything it took to make me feel weird but no, not at all. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong> AN- I really hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Can I just say that this story will inclu****de weird Ships like... ScarahxBilly, BillyxSpectra, JohnnyxOperetta, DeucexCleo, ToraleixJackson and probably some more mentioned, bye! **

**Read & Review! **


End file.
